


Good Morning

by omgrottengirl



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, MewGulfMadeMeDoIt, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgrottengirl/pseuds/omgrottengirl
Summary: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat has this dream slash fantasy that one day he will wake up in the morning with two people in bed with him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 68





	Good Morning

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat has this dream slash fantasy that one day he will wake up in the morning with two people in bed with him.

**+++++**

The first one is dark haired, has this plump pair of cherry red lips and a beautifully structured nose. Mew listens to the sound of the other person’s soft breathing and he smiles as he finds that their hands are entwined.

He then presses a loving kiss on the sleeping beauty’s forehead.

The receiver of the kiss stirs, scrunches his face cutely and mumbles something incoherent as he rubs one eye and opens the other.

The engineer’s heart flutters seeing the dark orbs behind those long lashes.

After realizing what Mew has done to wake him up, the newly awakened beauty flashes him an all teeth smile, that in the older man’s eyes is the perfect and sweetest smile that he has ever seen in his entire life.

And it’s the only smile that could capture his heart.

The person returns the kiss but it’ll be on Mew’s lips. A sound of satisfaction is heard from the two as they break apart.

“Good Morning, Daddy”, the breathtaking human being in Mew’s bed greets with a yawn.

With a silly grin plastered on his face because of what he just heard, Mew replies, “Good Morning, Yai Nong”.

The other one is someone who has been with Mew longer than Gulf. And who also plays a big role in Mew’s life.

Mew can’t imagine what would have become of him or how he would have managed to stay sane if it wasn’t for this individual’s existence. Even though this being doesn’t get along with Gulf really well but perhaps, as time goes by and as long as Gulf gives him treats, they can be friends.

“Oy, Chopper!”, Mew yells in surprise as his cute dog, who usually naps between them, decides to pounce on Gulf the moment he awakens. Gulf laughs wholeheartedly as he gathers Chopper in his arms.

Seeing the two lovingly interact, Mew thinks that maybe, he was wrong. Both Gulf and Chopper are doing fine coping with one another.

“Should we have breakfast?”, Mew inquires as he cups Gulf’s face, rubbing his thumb against his lover’s cheek.

Gulf nods his head but turns to look at Chopper as he cuddles him and says, “But not until we take this handsome little fella for a morning walk”.

Chopper licks Gulf’s nose as if thanking him for coming up with that idea and the younger man chuckles a _'You're welcome'_ in return.

Mew loves seeing the sight in front of him. It warms his heart so much. And he wants to have more of these type of moments in the future.

This time, he gives Gulf a kiss on the lips, in which the other receives happily as Chopper’s excited and merry bark echoes in the entire room.

**+++++**

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat has this dream slash fantasy that one day he will wake up in the morning with two people in bed with him.

One will playfully call him, “Daddy” and the other, well, since Chopper can’t talk, will bark at him cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> Hi! So, uhm, just a heads up, if you happen to think that this story is familiar or that you might have read something similar, I’d like to say that I’m still the author of that story 🤣 I actually wrote fanfiction for other fandoms before in a different pseudonym when I was still young and dumb. I’m still broke now though, so yeah. Hahaha. I actually browsed and read the old fanfiction I wrote before and when I stumbled upon the original version of this, I wanted to make a version for MewGulf because I’m a sucker for them like that. Hihihi. And oh, I would also like to say that I consider dogs as people because they are family. Even if this is short like really short, I hope you guys liked this too! Love love love 💕💕💕


End file.
